Thawing Has its Advantages
by rubygerbils
Summary: My take on an alternate ending of episode 20 of Hyouka. Imagine what would have happened if they had used the string from Chitanda's kimono. (Spoilers ahead) (One-shot)


Oreki huffed out his breath, watching as it puffed out of his mouth, while crouched down. He rubbed his hands together, and tried not to eye the girl crouching on his other side.

She, too, was rubbing her hands. However, she looked a little down as she stared at her sandals, picking at the straps every now and then.

They had tried every possible way to get out of the shed in which they were trapped. All their attempts at escape did not bear fruit, and they finally arrived at a particular plan that _irked_ Oreki.

He had suggested the plan. However, it needed the proper ingredient. An ingredient they could not _get_ without arriving at a mishap, of sorts. The _particular_ ingredient was suggested by none other than Chitanda herself.

He had refused her outright, flustered that she had even _suggested_ it. Sometimes, he wondered, that she was too naive for her own good.

He sighed. It was getting colder by the minute, and his resolve was beginning to melt like a block of ice. He started to consider the ingredient, then shook his head, frowning and blushing.

Meanwhile, Chitanda noticed that he was shivering, and she scowled, remembering their regret when they had not brought each of their respective coats with them to the shed.

"Oreki- kun," She breathed, her eyes staring at the purse in her hands.

"Mm?" His eyes riveted to her face.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to use it," She said, sheepishly.

Oreki blushed. "Chitanda, I told you, we can't-"

"But, Oreki- kun, there is no other way!"

He frowned once again, eyes darting down to his feet. He sighed. No matter what the situation, he always found in himself that he couldn't refuse Chitanda. He stood up, rubbing his arms. After a moment of staring at him incredulously, Chitanda stood up as well.

"Turn around," Oreki ordered.

She looked up, curious. "Why?"

"So, I can take the obi string off," He explained, his expression painfully indifferent.

She flushed and nodded, before turning her back to him. He didn't understand why she'd had _that_ kind of reaction if she suggested the idea in the first place. He couldn't _ever_ understand Chitanda.

He breathed, before taking a step forward.

"You better hold the kimono up by your arms or something, in case the sash comes off," He suggested.

His hand reached to examine the obi sash tied around her waist, and he lifted the excess up, eyeing the string. His hand accidentally bumped her shoulder blade, and he heard her suck in a breath. He apologized.

"It's okay," She whispered, sounding a little breathless. He decided not to think after that and resumed on untying the obi string. He noticed with a little surprise, that it seemed to be tied in an incredibly precise knot. He tried tugging and pulling the string to no avail.

"A little help, Chitanda?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I'm afraid you're all on your own in this one, Oreki- kun."

He gaped. "You don't know how to wear a kimono?" For coming from a highly traditional family, Oreki noticed that Chitanda wasn't too attentive to basic details.

She chuckled lightly, her hands flying to her mouth. "I'm afraid I don't know a lot of things, Oreki- kun. I did say it would take a bit of time coming off."

_Well she _did _say that, _Oreki thought.

He frowned at the string, seemingly trying to will it to untie on its own.

"However," Chitanda wondered aloud, her finger tapping her chin. "You could try pulling the string inwards. _That_ might make it come off."

He reached for the string, pulling it inwards like Chitanda had said. It did the trick and Oreki was about to smile for a moment, before coming to a horrible realization as he watched her bare shoulders come into sight as the kimono slowly slid off her body.

She yelped in embarrassment and tried, deperately, to tighten it around her body. Oreki helped her, blushing profusely when he noticed it was going to slid off her chest. They weren't getting anywhere, Oreki realized, as Chitanda tried to bunch the long fabric up in her arms.

After a shaky breath, Oreki shrugged his sweater off. Chitanda exclaimed, visibly distraught by his decrease in apparel.

"Oreki- kun, what are you doing?! You're going to catch a cold!"

He forced the sweater on her petite body, watching as it drooped on the shoulders and arms, and the sleeves covered the whole of her hands.

" 'Fraid its too late to worry about that now, Chitanda," He sucked in a breath and rubbed at his arms in an attempt to warm them, only a measly t-shirt covering his body now.

He crouched down to pick up the purse from the snow-covered ground and tied the string around it. He pushed the purse out of the hole they had made in the shed's wall. He slid down onto the ground, his back touching the surface of the wall, not bothering to check if one of the volunteers picked it up or not.

He heard a small snicker and he turned his head to face Chitanda, who was still standing.

"It's warm, Oreki- kun. Thank you," She giggled and pulled on the sleeves. Oreki only looked at her, flustered and exasperated.

* * *

The shed's door flew open and, surely enough, Mayaka and Satoshi were standing there. Satoshi's mouth hanged open, and Mayaka gaped in anger. Apparently, she had noticed the obi string tied on the purse. Oreki only looked indifferently to the side, clutching at his arms. Chitanda smiled and waved, still clad in Oreki's sweater.

Mayaka started. "Oreki, you slithering bastard-"

"Now, now, Mayaka- chan, Oreki's gonna die anyways. Even without you having to kill him." Satoshi soothed her.

He said that all while smirking at Oreki's face, which had nearly turned blue from the cold. Mayaka pouted angrily. "But, he, Chii- chan-"

"Are totally fine. Thank you for your concern." Oreki bit out sarcastically.

He walked past them out of the shed, barely hearing the crunching of snow that followed after him.

Satoshi sighed and clapped a hand on Oreki's shoulder, while a worried Mayaka tended to an unaffected and cheery Chitanda.

Oreki wondered if this was the result of drawing out a misfortune slip. He wasn't superstitious but, still, he couldn't help but wonder, as he heard Chitanda running to catch up to him, her voice calling out his name.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I apologize for any inconsistencies, since I do not possess vast knowledge regarding the art of kimono.


End file.
